Divine Love
by MR.CHEESY
Summary: Bella's in her senior year and she demands to be changed. They have to get married for this to happen. Her hormones are acting up and she cant take it any longer. Jacob refuses to talk to her and this tears her heart. Everything isn't going as planned.


You'll see that this isn't A.T.C. (Ask the Cullens) I'm still going to continue that story, but I'm taking a tiny break. I have always wanted to write a Twilight fic like this, so here it is! Like I said, A.T.C. isn't over. This is just a time-out.

I'm listening to _Flightless BIrd American Mouth_ right now, and it inspired me to write this story. Listening to the song, I realize that there is such a beautiful eternal love between Edward and Bella. I have no clue how Stephanie Meyer could come up with something so beautiful.....

(now you know why my username is ) XDDDD.

SO, ENJOY THIS ONE-SHOT.

BTW: you guys should really listen to the soundtrack. I love every song.

Favorites Are: _Flightless Bird, American Mouth, Spotlight!!!(is so cool) Decode( its aight)_

_Leave Out All The Rest ( love it) Super Massive Black Hole, and Bella's Lullaby ( such a beautiful song.) I'm trying to learn it on the piano. XDDDD._

...............................

The world spun around me.

And revolved around Edward.

I couldn't breathe when he touched me.

My heart raced when he was near me.

I was at loss of words when he kissed me.

I felt dizzy when I stared at his stunning golden eyes.

I shivered when his icy pale hands would caress my face.

When I wasn't with him, nothing mattered.

Everything else was monotonous.

My _life_ was Edward.

No pain,

No obstacle,

No emotion,

Could ever make me stop loving him.

..............................................

I woke up in my bed with the blaring sound of my alarm clock.

Before I could jolt out of my bed to turn it off, he placed his pale hand on the snooze button.

"Good Morning Bella." he said with his angelic voice.

I sat upright and turned around to fix my hair.

"Good Morning" I said without looking at him.

I could feel him smirking behind me.

He walked over to me and I blushed as he stroke my left cheek with his pale hand.

I shivered at his coldness.

He lowered his head so that his lips were in front of mine.

"I love you."

He moved forward and his icy lips touched mine.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to breathe.

It was impossible.

I put my arms around his neck and moved in deeper into his lips.

As expected, he gently removed his lips and took a step back.

"Bella don't start."

"I'm sorry." I said with embarrassment.

I could lose myself so easily to Edward.

"We should get going. School starts in 30 minutes."

"Ok." I said as I got up to take a shower.

.................................

15 minutes later, I was riding in the passenger seat of Edward's silver volvo.

The sky was dark and tiny drops of rain hit the car's windows.

"We have our chemistry test today." Edward stated, breaking the silence.

I didn't really feel like talking today.

I was too busy thinking...

We were gonna be graduating soon and I was still a human.

Every day I was getting older.

All I wanted was to live with Edward _forever._

He promised he would change me if I married him,

_but would he keep his promise?_

"Bella?"

I awoke from my thoughts to see Edward glancing at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I said, turning to look at my window.

I knew Edward was _dying_ to know what I was thinking.

We arrived at our destination, and I waited for Edward to open the door for me.

He grabbed my hand and we both walked together into the building, ignoring the incredulous looks of the other students.

We were used to it.

..................................

I had Edward in 6th period P.E. which was very very _interesting_.

Today was basketball, which I detest.

Our class was having a scrimmage so half of the girls had to wear blue jerseys, the other half red.

Apparently the boys didn't have any jerseys left for them so they had to do shirts and skins.

Lucky for me, Edward was _skin_.

I probably got whacked around 7 times with the ball, but it didn't matter. I was being distracted by his _gorgeous _body......

It was _beautiful_. Almost god-like.

He had an 8-pack and every pale muscle was perfectly shaped. He had muscle in his arms as well.

His sweat made his skin gleam.

He was _perfect_. I wanted him so bad.....

It's not my fault I have strong female hormones.

I'm 18 years old for god's sake.

I could see the other girls staring at him as well. I wasn't the least bit jealous.

In fact, I felt _special_.

They would never have him, and _I would_.

So many beautiful girls out there, and the typical awkward girl was the one he picked.

_Why?_ I don't know.

I allowed myself to smile.

I loved Edward, and surprisingly,

_he loved me too._

_..............................._

I took a quick shower after the scrimmage and changed as quickly.

I followed my usual routine. I stepped out of the locker room and my sexy vampire fiance, as always, was standing in front of the door, waiting for me.

He had already showered and he was wearing clean clothes.

I gave him a big kiss and rushed to 7th period Health.

.................................

"Don't forget, today is Rosalie's birthday."

"I didn't forget."

"I don't see a gift."

"and?"

Edward's sexy half-grin came upon his face.

"Hey! The reason I didn't get her anything was because I didn't know what to get her."

"That's fine," he said, but the grin was still on his face.

Edward pulled up to my driveway and stepped out to escort me in.

"I'll pick you up at 6." he stated.

"Ok." I plainly said.

He pulled me towards him with his pale arms.

Our lips touched and before my hormones could take over me, _I_ pulled away.

I looked at the ring on my finger.

_Soon......_

_............................_

"All I have to do is say happy birthday and then smile right?"

I was going over the maneuvers with Edward.

"Bella, don't worry."

I took a deep breath.

We were here.

We stepped out of the car and made our way to the front door.

"Bella. Come in. Glad you could make it." Carlisle greeted me as he opened the door.

"Bella!!!" Alice came running in the room to give me a big hug.

Jasper hovered behind her.

I could see he was a bit tense.

_I think I know why_.

"Hey Bells." Emmett said with a tight grin.

Even Emmett the prankster was nervous.

I said hi to Esme and waited for Rosalie to walk down the stairs.

Eventually she did, and I was breath-taken.

She was wearing an elegant blue dress, high heels, and a sparkling diamond necklace was hanging from her neck.

Rosalie looked _beautiful_.

She looked like a goddess, someone too beautiful to be in this world.

This is why I couldn't understand why she would be jealous.

She has everything and _more._

Emmett walked up to her and gave her a big kiss.

"You look beautiful." he whispered.

"Happy Birthday Rose." Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle all repeated, one by one.

The only one left was...

_Me._

"I-" "You-" I scrambled.

I could feel the staring eyes on me.

"Happy Birthday." I said, dropping my gaze to my shoes.

I waited for a reply.

"Thank you." she said.

I shifted in place awkwardly.

I shot a look at Jasper and he immediately calmed the awkward ambience.

"So, how about we start the party with a game of Truth or Dare?!!"

"Emmett, that's."

"a great idea!" Alice said, cutting Edward off.

_Oh God._ I thought.

I didn't think this celebration could get any worse.

..............................

Really hope you guys like it. :)


End file.
